


Man of His Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry had known how much danger he'd be putting Eggsy in by teaching him how to walk in dreams, he'd have walked away from the boy after his first visit.  Because as much as he wants to be with him-he wants Eggsy safe more.</p>
<p>He'll never forgive himself for letting Eggsy bear battle scars from this war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a lovely anon on tumblr who wanted Hartwin with "I trusted you," and "in dreams." I am quite sure this is not at all what they had in mind. I'm so sorry anon. 
> 
> Also, rating may go up, because who am I kidding with the idea that I can write something without explicit content?

Eggsy knew things were going to shit even before the walls started melting.

 

***

 

Harry never just appeared in Eggsy’s dreams like Eggsy expected him to, always walked in from fucking stage left or something.  He said it was the gentlemanly thing to do.  He’d been trying to teach Eggsy how to do it, but he’d never gotten the hang of it.  Harry left before Eggsy had gotten it down.

 

Tonight, Harry walked through the door of Eggsy’s flat.  Not the new one he bought now that he had a job and a steady income, the one that still didn’t feel like home, but the old one he and his mum used to share with Dean.  He looked awful, wan and tired in a way he never had before, and Eggsy didn’t know whether that made him feel better or worse about not seeing him for seven months.

 

Harry nodded at the chair across the living room from where Eggsy was slumped on the sofa.  “May I sit?”

 

Always the fucking gentleman.  In this context it made Eggsy want to break things.  The floor lamp in the corner exploded in a pop of light and a tinkle of broken glass.  Neither of them looked over at it.  Eggsy had always kind of hated that lamp; he didn’t even know why it kept showing up when he landed here.  But then, he didn’t know why _he_ kept showing up here either.  He hated the entire place, not just the lamp.  “Sure, bruv.  Do what ya like, ‘s only my fuckin’ dream innit?”

 

Harry wrinkled his nose but made no comment about Eggsy’s hostility.  He sat primly in the chair, but his movements were stiffer than normal.  At least he did Eggsy the courtesy of not commenting on the setting.

 

Eggsy loathed himself for the instinct to straighten up out of his sprawl, to maybe close his legs a little so he wasn’t so vulnerable.  He didn’t move a muscle; Harry couldn’t make that happen with just a look anymore.  He could check the scar on his shoulder in case he needed a reminder why jumping before Harry could even ask was a bad idea.  No matter what else from reality he managed to leave behind when he visited the dreamscape, the scar always stayed with him.  Never letting him forget the day Harry betrayed him.  “Gonna tell me why you’re sittin’ on my fuckin’ furniture like you got any right to, or did you come for the scenery?”

 

Harry didn’t glance around, looked straight at Eggsy and dragged his gaze from Eggsy’s face down the length of his body in a slow crawl and then all the way back up before meeting his eyes again.  Dream Harry was always more overt with his attention than Other Harry.  “Perhaps I did.  It’s good to see you Eggsy.”

 

The anger snuck up on Eggsy.  He thought he’d burned all that out months ago; lately he’d been feeling too tired and hollow for anger to reach him.  But it fucking found him now, not in an explosion, but a steady slide from unamused to murderous.  “Get out,” he growled, unable to handle Harry here, in this flat where most of his worst memories happened, unable to handle seeing that look in his eyes.  Unable to handle seeing _Harry_ , back in his dreams, like he still fit there.

 

Harry just looked at him, like he was planning to wait this little tantrum of Eggsy’s out.

 

It didn’t do anything but make Eggsy more emphatic.  He sat up and glared at Harry. “No seriously, get the fuck out ‘arry.  I’ve got nothin’ to say to you and I don’t wanna hear whatever it is you came to say to me.”  He couldn’t listen to Harry’s silver tongue explaining it all away.  He couldn’t listen to Harry trying to make it right because Eggsy might let him.

 

Harry sighed, “That’s regrettable. I know you’re angry--”

 

“Angry?” Eggsy yelled, cutting Harry’s speech off at the quick and throwing his hands up.  He sat up and leaned forward.  It was hard not to lunge at Harry and grip his neck between Eggsy’s teeth.  “Angry was for when you not only rejected me, but dismissed my feelings for you entirely, like I was some fuckin’ kid with a crush.  This?  This right here bruv, it isn’t angry.  It’s something so much bigger and so much worse.  I fuckin’ _trusted_ you Harry, and it got me shot in the back and left for dead.  And then you just fucking disappeared. You said you’d come back and you disappeared.”  Eggsy would never admit under pain of torture that the disappearing part had hurt worse than the betrayal.  The betrayal was a stab to the gut; losing Harry had been like cutting off his own hand.

 

Harry had the audacity to actually look pained by that.  “I’m aware that circumstances have led us to a place where you won’t believe me when I say this, but I truly am sorry for the way things turned out.”

 

And that was when the walls started dissolving and the dreamscape started disintegrating.

 

Eggsy had never thought he could hate Harry.  Even after everything that happened, Eggsy still hadn’t hated him.  But now, with Harry sitting here like he belonged, like he had any right, and he still had any claim to Eggsy, with him apologizing like what he did wasn’t the worst thing he could have ever done to Eggsy, Eggsy _hated_ him.  And that had the dreamscape crumbling around them.  

 

Eggsy was so full of rage he didn’t have any room to be afraid.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he stood abruptly, reaching out for Eggsy.  “Eggsy, keep it together.  You have to maintain the dreamscape.”

  
  
“Fuck you Harry,” Eggsy muttered right before everything went dark.


End file.
